


A Worthy Leader

by kumocos808



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Character Study, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 13:39:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15535467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kumocos808/pseuds/kumocos808
Summary: Part of the Granblue Fantasy Tarot Project - Crosswinds, featuring Siete as the King of Swords.Minor Arcana, King of Swords: Clear thinking, intellectual power, authority, truth/Manipulative, tyrannical, abusiveSiete has always been the care-free, somewhat lovable leader of the Eternals. All that changed after the events with the Seven-Star Sword...





	A Worthy Leader

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!  
> First time posting on Ao3 and I’m glad it’s for a project I’ve been apart of for the past few months!  
> I’ve had the grand opportunity to write for a gbf fan project featuring a tarot card theme. Also working alongside so many talented artists and writers! It really has been an honor!  
> I had the honor of writing for my favorite smug face Eternal as the King of Swords!  
> I really want to thank all the admins for creating and making this project possible! And of course to all my fellow artists and writers for letting me have the honor to work beside you guys! It’s been super fun and I hope we can work together again someday!

Siete had told the Captain that he would patrol the town as the rest of the crew restocked the ship. He wasn't really patrolling though. He used it as an excuse to walk around and clear his mind. Siete could tell that the young Captain was watching his moves to make sure nothing happened again. He couldn’t blame him though, the incident with the Seven-Star Sword was one he didn’t want to repeat either. But with all the Captain’s attention on him, he couldn’t do much thinking. Plus he figured the space was good for the both of them.  
It had been a few months since the incident. It had changed a lot in his life. For one, most of the Eternals wouldn’t talk to him with the exception of Uno. Uno was the only one that actually listened to his side of the story. Secondly and most importantly, Siete began to question everything and anything about himself. His morals. His way of life. All of it. It was in jeopardy. All thanks to the Seven-Star Sword.  
During the time that the sword had a hold on his being, Siete could feel himself losing to the power that the sword wielded. The sheer strength that the sword possessed was something that made his skin crawl. That kind of raw power was something he absolutely despised. But…something about that power tempted him. He even felt himself yearn for that power. And that…is what truly scared him.  
**_This thirst makes no sense._**  
Siete couldn’t wrap his head around it. Especially since he had built himself on not needing that kind of power to have an authority (of sorts) over others. He shaped himself into the leader that he would want to work under, not a tyrant that wanted his underlings cower at his sheer power. He created bonds with the other Eternals and maintained them so that they would never come to conflict over power. He even made a rule that the Eternals were not allowed to fight over “who among them was the strongest" because he knew that would cause issues. Yet…Siete was the very one that broke that rule. Now he was a hypocrite. Siete held himself on a decently high pedestal and because of this he could take the brute of most people’s insults and criticism. But this? This knocked him down several steps…and it left him vulnerable.  
“I must look pretty pathetic right now.”  
The blonde mumbled to himself as he passed by shop after shop in the crowded streets of the town. He stopped briefly, in front of a weapons shop, staring aimlessly at the array of weapons. For once Siete wasn’t pestering the owner with questions about each sword in the shop, like the weapons fanatic he was.  
He just stood there.  
Staring.  
It was almost intently for a moment before he snapped out of it and began walking away. He was recalling what Uno told him a few weeks ago.  
“…All great leaders have their downfalls, huh?”

**~A few weeks ago~**

“Thanks for meeting me, Uno. I know you’re busy…and well things are still unstable.”  
Siete walked up behind his fellow Eternal, who was sitting on a nearby rock. Uno turned his head slightly to greet the other with a nod. Siete sat down next to the rock, sighing. He laid his swords next to him before leaning back, closing his eyes briefly.  
“That was quite the sigh, Siete. What’s troubling you?”  
There was a moment of silence; only the gentle breeze that blew around them could be heard. The older male glanced over to his companion, who had a somewhat serious look on his face; which was a rare sight.  
“Am I a good leader…? I thought I was, but I just don’t know anymore…”  
There was a dry chuckle that Siete used to try and lighten the situation, as he always did, but Uno could hear the pain in his voice. The look Siete had on was something even Uno hadn’t seen; it was a mix of pain, sorrow, and confusion. The previous events really tore the Eternals’ leader apart and the older male didn’t know what to say to cheer him up. He could only try to answer the question that was asked of him. He also needed to be careful how he chose his words since he knew Siete was vulnerable in his current state.  
“That isn’t something I can answer, Siete. The answer lies within yourself. You yourself need to figure out what the answer is…”  
Uno spoke the only words that he could think of. He knew it wasn’t what Siete wanted to hear, but it was all he could say. It was an internal conflict that Siete was having with himself and only he could resolve it. The Eternal leader could receive all the comfort and praise he wanted, but Uno knew that wouldn’t help him. Siete smirked as he looked over to his fellow Eternal.  
“I should’ve seen that coming. Leave it to you to tell me the words I should hear and not what I want to hear…”  
There was another chuckle from the blonde, a lot lighter in spirit than the last. Siete knew though. He knew that if he came to Uno he would get the words he needed to hear. That’s why he was here in the first place. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, combing out a few stray locks that had been tousled by the wind. Uno did want to give him some sort of help since he did come to him.  
“I do have some advice that might help you, Siete. It’s something I heard in passing:  
To be a leader is to be strong but not rude; be kind, but not weak; be humble, but not timid; be proud, but not arrogant; have humor, but without folly. All leaders have their downfalls, but what matters is how they recover from it.”

Siete smirked lightly as he thought of what his fellow Eternal had told him. It wasn’t much help since he couldn’t understand it, but it was the thought that counted. He looked up at the Grandcypher then around at the docks and port surrounding him. The blonde hadn’t realized while he was reminiscing that he’d ended up wandering back to the port. He noticed that the young Captain was back from stocking up supplies and was now back on the ship. Siete sighed, scratching the back of his head as he started towards the ship.  
“Well better get back and help out before I anger him even more.”  
With a somewhat quick pace, he made it back to the ship within a few minutes. Gran was there to greet him; the older male could tell he was still irritated from the incident. Siete was still impressed that someone so young could lead a crew as large as the one on the Grandcypher. He knew full well how hard it was to manage a crew and yet this kid managed one a lot larger than his own.  
“Maybe. Just maybe. He has the answer.”  
Siete pondered to himself as his looked at the young Captain in passing. He waved as he walked onto the grand ship. He continued walking over to Lyria and asked her what they needed assistance in. The blonde could still feel the Captain's eyes on him as he helped move wooden boxes of food down to the storage room. He would need to get Gran alone in order to talk about the subject; it was quite sensitive plus he didn’t want too many other crew members knowing. Siete decided he would talk to him later in the night since he knew the young boy didn’t sleep much; which he wish he would since the poor kid needed it.  
It was later that night when Siete found Gran sitting in his usual spot, polishing one of his weapons. He made his way over quietly, looking out to the endless night sky surrounding them. He was still figuring out how to word the conversation without triggering the Captain to storm off. As he approached silently, Siete realized what weapon Gran was polishing. It was none other than the Seven-Star Sword. He froze and just gazed at the sword. It took a moment before Siete regained composure.  
“Polishing weapons this late at night? I admire your dedication, but I really wish you would get some sleep.”  
The young Captain raised his head as he saw Siete sit down near him. He grunted and turned his attention back to the sword in his hands. Gran still hadn’t fully forgiven him even though he knew it wasn’t really Siete himself that caused all that trouble. He was just frustrated since he expected more out of the “great leader of the Eternals”.  
“Danchou-chan…do you think I’m a good leader?”  
Gran looked over to the other male since it wasn’t a question he expected him to ask anyone. Especially him.  
“…You're kidding right? Are you really asking me that?”  
He had to be joking. Why would Siete ask something like that to him? He was clearly the experienced one among the two of them. He had seen what Siete was capable of and how just his morals were. He admired him for those reasons. He was the type of leader Gran wanted to be. He would never admit it though since Siete’s ego was big enough and he didn’t want to be pestered about it.  
“Of course you are, Siete. What makes you think otherwise?”  
Siete was happy that the young Captain thought so because he was difficult to read and he always seemed annoyed with him.  
“I feel like I’m not the man I say I am. I thought I was a good and just leader, but I’ve done the complete opposite. I hurt my fellow Eternals. I hurt you. I put many lives in danger. I used such raw power against you. The one thing I despise most and yet I was craving for more of it. After doing all of that, can I really be called a “good leader" anymore?”  
Gran could see how troubled he was, but he knew he couldn’t stay like this or else he would never move on.  
“You need to let it go. Not completely, but it can’t be the only thing you think about. It’s going to consume you otherwise.”  
Siete looked up from staring at his hands in surprise at what the other said. It wasn’t something he thought he would say since he was expecting Gran to make fun of him.  
“Everyone has screwed up at one point. What matters is what you take away from this. How you recover from this experience.”  
Gran spoke words that he would tell himself if he was in Siete’s place. He took the Seven-Star Sword and sheathed it before standing up.  
“You just gotta find the positive in the negative. That should be easy for you. That’s your specialty.”  
Gran smirked, glancing at Siete before leaving him to his thoughts. He hoped what he said would help a little. Siete watched as the young Captain disappeared into the depths of the Grandcypher. His words were still fresh in his mind.  
Siete chuckled as he thought of the words Uno had told him a few weeks ago. The same words that Gran just unintentionally fleshed out for him moments ago.  
_All leaders have their downfalls, but what matters is how they recover from the experience._  
Siete finally understood the meaning and knew what he needed to do. He stood and walked over to the side of the ship. He sighed lightly as he looked into the vast night sky, thinking of what would come next. It wouldn’t be easy, but nothing ever was for him.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this short story!  
> It was a bit challenging to write Siete in this way since he’s always a lovable goof, but I’m happy with how it turned out!
> 
> Written for Crosswinds: a Granblue Fantasy Tarot Project.
> 
> Check out @gbf_tarot on twitter for more art, stories, and updates!
> 
> And thank you again to the admins and all the wonderful people that I worked alongside on this project!


End file.
